cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha
Samantha (also known as Sam) is a non-playable character who serves as the game's beginning guide. She is responsible for giving various goals that help players progress throughout the game. She also counts as a neighbour and players can visit her city, called Samantha's City (previously City Sam), and has level 20 in both experience and reputation, but there are some buildings in her city which require a higher level. Samantha's Story Samantha helps the player to learn more about their city by encouraging them to investigate the city's "rich history". She also helps by sharing her advice and experiences as a mayor, giving hints such as: "All Mayors are good with money! Fuel your vote!" Samantha's City Samantha's City is exactly the same as any neighbor's city. She seems to have one of every different type of housing, businesses and Community Buildings . She has decorations, crops and CityVille cash items. She also has a lot of wild trees still present in her city. Samantha also has the Fast Food Chicken business in her city, even though the business has not been released yet. Samantha's City reacts to the player just as a normal neighbor's city would. Players have exactly the same amount of help actions available to them, and get the same energy, experience and reputation bonuses they would get visiting a real neighbor. The only difference is that, as Samantha is not a real person, the player can be more selfish when deciding which help actions to provide. One unique point about Samantha's City is that there were three withered crops of strawberries. As strawberries can't wither, this is quite unusual. Now these crops have changed to three withered tomatoes, which can wither normally unlike the strawberries. At the moment the crops have change to 3 withered alfalfa. During the seasonal goal ", Samantha's City became a "Winter Wonderland" until April 6th, 2011, when all snow in cities melted. Late April 2011, Samantha's city changed significantly, she now has many more expensive houses/businesses and her city overall looks more vibrant. 'Build Franchises' is a goal which requires the player to expand a franchise into Samantha's City. There is an Empty Lot which players will be prompted to use, by Edgar, to create their first franchise. At this point of the game, they will usually only have a small number of businesses to choose from. This can be problematic to some players who, upon reaching a higher level, discover that they are stuck with the franchise they created at a low level, as there is no current method of deleting a franchised business from her city. Therefore, players should make this decision carefully. 'Open House Feature' On 1st November 2011 new feature is added on Samantha's City.In which you can toggle purchasing mode and buy items from her city.The main advantage of this feature is you can see items fully constructed and decide to buy your beloved item with city Cash or Coins. To activate this feature on her city you have to click on your left-hand side of your screen.When in purchasing mode you will see the magnifying glass icon above every item available for purchase from Samantha's City.Click on building you wish to buy once purchased it will go to your Inventory.Once you have finished purchasing items,If you want to do the usual 5 visiting actions; such as collecting rent, sending tour buses, etc click again on magnifying glass icon to toggle back to regular mode. This items only include themed items released during the events and change as new event releases. You have to be to use this feature. Goals See also: Goals Given by Sam * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Sam.png Samantha'scityupdated.png CityVille_on_Facebook.png Samantha_cityville_updated.png Samantha-send.png Samantha Really Happy-receive.png Samantha Happy-receive.png Cinco2.png|Cinco de Mayo Sam cincodemayosam_167.png|Cinco de Mayo Sam Citysam_construction_bust02.png Citysam_casual_bust.png Citysam_ftue_corn_bust.png Citysam_ftue_open_bust.png Citysam_ftue_shh.png Citysam_lumberjack_bust.png Citysam_map_bust.png Citysam_money_bust02.png citysam_167_wintercheer.png Sam at google.jpg SAM1.PNG|Sam Hasn't supplied her coffee shop! Samantha halloween.png|Samantha during Halloween as seen in the neighbors tab. Cityville-sam.jpg|MJ Sam MJ_Sam-icon.png|MJ Sam BUK.PNG Category:Characters